Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 134
"Dueling With the Dark Army", known as "Judai VS Zure, Knight of Dark World" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 2, 2007 and in the US on December 28, 2007. Summary Despite Freed's statement that leaving now would compromise the location of their sanctuary, Jaden Yuki leaves to find Jesse Anderson, thinking he's at the prison camp. He goes off on his own, leaving all his friends at the sanctuary. When they realize he's missing, and that the sanctuary is already compromised, they give chase. Jim Crocodile Cook and Axel Brodie are slow in leaving, and Freed decides to use Jaden as a decoy, giving him an opportunity to evacuate the sanctuary and move to a safer place. Jaden arrives at the prison camp and finds it unguarded. He enters the prison and spots who he thinks is Jesse, but it turns out to be another man who resembles him. Jaden attempts to help the man escape. He reveals that the other prisoners were moved to another camp somewhere else. Outside, Zure's army waits and Jaden has walked right into their trap. Zure kills the man with a blast of lightning from his sword, and Jaden activates his Duel Disk. Zure accepts his challenge. Zure's "Power" cards nearly defeat Jaden, but Freed arrives after having successfully moved the villagers, and sacrifices himself to place his card on top of Jaden's Deck. Using Freed's effect, Jaden wins the Duel. Zure's army flees upon his death. Freed's card fades and Freed too, disappears. Jaden vows to save Freed's comrades and Jesse, stating he'll sacrifice his own life and risk anything to do so , but as he disappears, Zure releases five small white orbs, which seem to covertly transfer themselves into Atticus Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeton. The orbs appear to imbue them with different emotions - anguish, doubt, hatred, sadness and anger, respectively and they begin to manifest said emotions in regards to the current situation. Featured Duel - Jaden Yuki vs. Zure, Knight of Dark World Turn 1: Zure Zure draws "Gene-Warped Warwolf" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/100) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Fake Hero" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, however "Neos" won't be allowed to attack this turn and if it's still on the field during the End Phase, it will return to Jaden's hand. Jaden then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" in Attack Position. He then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Glow Moss" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Neo Space". Now "Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster will gain 500 ATK ("Elemental Hero Glow Neos": 2500 → 3000/2000) and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to return to Jaden's Fusion Deck during the End Phase due to their own effects. "Glow Neos" attacks and destroys "Gene-Warped Warwolf" (Zure 4000 → 3000). Turn 3: Zure Zure draws "Power Zone" and subsequently activates it, destroying "Neo Space" ("Elemental Hero Glow Neos": 3000 → 2500/2000). Now when a monster is destroyed by battle, the controller of that monster will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. Zure then Normal Summons "Power Annihilator" (1800/100) in Attack Position. "Power Annihilator" then attacks "Elemental Hero Glow Neos". Due to the first effect of "Power Annihilator", it gains 1000 ATK due to "Glow Neos" having more ATK than it ("Power Annihilator": 1800 → 2800/100). "Power Annihilator" then destroys "Glow Neos" (Jaden 4000 → 3700). The effect of "Power Zone" then activates (Jaden 3700 → 1200). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Power Annihilator" expires ("Power Annihilator": 2800 → 1800/100). Zure then activates "Power Spirit" by paying 1000 Life Points (Zure 3000 → 2000) and selecting "Power Annihilator" for the effect of "Power Spirit". Now "Power Annihilator" can't be destroyed in battle unless it battles a monster that has at least 1000 more ATK than it. Zure then sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab". Jaden's hand contains "Common Soul" and "Winged Kuriboh". Jaden then Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Zure Zure draws "Ring of Fiendish Power" and subsequently activates it. Now Jaden can only attack the Fiend-type monster on Zure's side of the field with the highest ATK. Also if a Fiend-type monster destroys a monster Jaden controls by battle, Jaden will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's DEF. "Power Annihilator" attacks "Winged Kuriboh". Due to the second effect of "Power Annihilator", it loses 1000 ATK due to "Winged Kuriboh" having less ATK than it ("Power Annihilator": 1800 → 800/100). "Power Annihilator" then destroys "Winged Kuriboh". The effect of "Power Zone" activates (Jaden 1200 → 900). The effect of "Ring of Fiendish Power" then activates (Jaden 900 → 700). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Power Annihilator" expires ("Power Annihilator": 800 → 1800/100). Zure then activates his face-down "Explosion Fuse" to Special Summon "Power Bombard" (1000/0) in Attack Position and equip the latter monster with "Explosion Fuse". Zure explains that he can activate the final effect of "Explosion Fuse" to destroy "Power Bombard" and inflict 1000 damage to Jaden. He also states that if the ATK of "Power Annihilator" changes while "Power Bombard" is face-up, "Power Bombard" will be destroyed and Jaden will take 1800 damage. Turn 6: Jaden At this point, Freed the Brave Wanderer sacrifices himself, so that he can place himself into Jaden's Deck. Jaden draws "Freed the Brave Wanderer" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1200) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Common Soul" to target "Freed the Brave Wanderer" and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/400) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Scarab", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card on Zure's side of the field. Zure has four ("Flare Scarab": 500 → 2100/400). Due to the effect of "Common Soul", "Freed the Brave Wanderer" gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Flare Scarab" ("Freed the Brave Wanderer": 1700 → 3800/1200). Zure assumes that Jaden will use "Freed the Brave Wanderer" to attack "Power Annihilator" right now, but Jaden activates the effect of "Freed the Brave Wanderer" to remove from play "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" from his Graveyard and destroy "Power Annihilator" (as the latter's ATK was higher than the original ATK of "Freed the Brave Wanderer"). "Freed" attacks and destroys "Power Bombard" (Zure 2000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.